1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management system to store a plurality of medicine products and manage introduction/discharge of the medicine products in an automated manner, and more particularly, to an automated medicine storage and medicine introduction/discharge management system, in which a plurality of medicine products can be automatically introduced into and stored in a single main body and be automatically discharged according to a user demand, the management system providing the medicine products with an optimum storage environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, hospitals, large pharmacies, and the like have a need to store and manage a great variety of medicine products to be administered to different patients, and kinds of medicine products that should be dispensed by pharmacists are gradually increasing as new medicine products appear every year with developments in pharmacology.
Accordingly, the management of medicine products has become increasingly complicated, and manually recording lists of medicine products has a difficulty in proper management of enormous data. In the case of a combination of tablets, filling a prescription at a conventional pharmacy consumes a long time and has the risk of severely injuring patient's health due to pharmaceutical errors. For these reasons, an automated stock management system has been gradually launched in related fields.
However, since medicine products have irregular sizes, there is a technical difficulty in transferring and loading medicine products by use of an automated system, and it is difficult to determine stock of medicine products and to detect, grip, and transfer medicine products within a limited space.
Therefore, there is a demand for an automated medicine storage and medicine introduction/discharge management system, in consideration of manufacturing cost saving and easy grasping of stock and introduction/discharge of medicine products.